


DON'T LET THEM IN

by RainbowKing



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Inspired by Real Events, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKing/pseuds/RainbowKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever read or listen to a creepypasta before? Ever felt like you related to them? or felt as if the characters were alive? Well I have..and this is my story from my encounters...never let them in.<br/>If by sharing my own experience helps save you from this than good...Just share it around.<br/>commit your stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	DON'T LET THEM IN

**Author's Note:**

> [ I do not own any rights to the characters]

Before I start...try to keep an open-mind; I know how insane this story sounds. Ever listen to a creepypasta before? Like not just had the story playing in the background well you do your daily chores...nO I mean really listen to them.. Ever gotten close to the characters you hear about or possibly relating? Well if you haven’t, don’t; listen to this warning. DO NOT LET THEM IN.  
It all started on the first week of November. I was bored in my graphic design class and didn't know what to listen to, I wanted to join a new fandom so I clicked the link to Mrcreepypasta, I subscribed and listened to story after story, instantly addicted to the characters and their lust for murder. I had no idea why I hadn’t listened to them before. They were amazing. Everything seemed okay at first, nothing weird had happened yet, The stories were just stories. Right? Wrong. I was in my bedroom the other day, in the dark just thinking about all the stories I had listened to that day, and that's when it all started When I begin to see them, hear them. The room seemed to spin around me as I heard the laughter coming from my closet, I sat up fast grabbing at my phone to shine the flashlight forward..nothing was there.. I had just listened to Laughing Jacks Story so I blamed it on that, my mind was just playing tricks on me, so I just let my eyes fall shut and laid back down on my back, shifting to get comfy. Maybe an hour had passed as I lay in a dead sleep, my dreams changed from happy Norman to suddenly I was in a dark damp forest; running from something, someone, a tall white creature with a suit on… It was just Slendy, Not that big of problem Again I just thought; hey maybe I should take a break from listening to them for a while. Yeah.. That wasn’t even the worst of it all, after about three hours of me sleeping I was jerked awake by the feeling of a sharp knife on my neck line, I screamed and ran to the mirror in my room, I was okay, I wasn’t bleeding yet I had felt it so clearly. I let out a loud tired sigh that had turned into a fake laugh after a while I was really starting to feel dumb. I had always been one to let my fandoms in and ‘fake’ let them take over my life but this was a whole new level of nerd. I ran a hand through my dark hair and turned back to my bed to crawl in and that’s when I saw it...A mask..It was dark blue and had black eyes with the look of black tears falling from them..I couldn’t believe it, It was Eyeless Jack's mask, That's when I walked forward and picked it up, It was real.. I was terrified.. I knew his story well...at first I thought I was just asleep, having another bad dream,,..yeah..That had to be in...but now get this, that wasn’t the worst encounter I had had that night….no..I can hardly talk about this one..When I turned around the sight in front of me was horrible, I’ll never be able to erase it from my mind..It was Smile dog. That's all I remember seeing before blacking out with a thud. The next thing I knew I woke up in my bed, the sun outside was out..It was morning and nothing around my room looked moved...It had to be a dream, all of it, Wrong again.  
Since that night I have encountered so much more. Jeff is my friend now. His going to make me always keep smiling. AND Sally..I like playing with her.


End file.
